tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Satoshi 'Titanium' Yuki-Oroku
Satoshi 'Titanium' Yuki-Oroku Character Description Known as Satoshi Yuki. Titanium is the son of Serena Yuki and the brother of the Yuki girls. A highly trained shinobi of the Yuki Clan. He's an ally of the turtles. He was in the Footclan as a solider for his father Shredder. He has a rivalry with Karai because his father treats her better than him. He is the love interest of Michelangelo Hamato and the older brother of the Yuki girls. Appearance As a human, Ti is a Japanese male with bright blue eyes and long black hair that it covers one of his eyes (up to his neck, but it's long in the front.) He wore a black ninja based outfit whenever he's out patrolling. When he's indoors, he wears a black kimono. When he was mutated into a turtle, Shredder gave him a wore black mask, elbow pads, knee pads, and bandages that were wrapped on his wrists. After Sil made the retromutagen (with Donnie's help of course), Ti turns back into a human History Early years Titanium was born as Satoshi Yuki-Oroku in Japan with Serena and Saki being his parents. He was only a baby when Serena and Saki were starting to have problems. This was when Saki loved Tang Shen when he was still with Serena. Serena never knew of Saki and his ways of pursuing Tang Shen. But Saki's relationship soon ended when he brought back the Footclan. Serena thought that Saki cared about the Footclan more than her. She soon left him and took Satoshi with her. She then fell in love with a guy named Miroku. Eventually, Saki found out about Miroku and killed him in front of Serena. He then cast her house on fire. Saki then took Satoshi and renamed him Titanium. Shredder then trained Titanium to be a ninja. Shredder would be a great father to Titanium. That was until Karai came into the picture. Shredder introduced Titanium with Karai being his little sister. He then had the two fight each other. Titanium lost to Karai making Shredder become more attached to Karai than to Titanium. He punishes Titanium for being weak and praises Karai more than him. This led to Titanium hating Karai and having no respect for her. Despite the whole punished for being weak, Titanium was the only one who was allowed to go outside. Titanium made friends with three kids. Raijin, who he saved from getting beaten up by bullies. Chikyu, who he fell in love with but the broke up with (they dated when they were 13). Finally, there was Midori, who was a girl who lived under strict rules. He did have fun with his friends and they would be his escape from his father's punishments. That was until Titanium turned 16. Titanium went to New York with Karai, Shredder, and the rest of the Footclan. '''In the Footclan Titanium was still shunned out by Karai. Since Shredder encountered the Turtles, he sent both Titanium and Karai to find them. Karai found Leo while Titanium found Mikey. Titanium never had it easy with the turtles. He was willing to do anything to get praise from his father. Titanium would go to different lengths to get what his father wanted. But he nor Karai would never succeed. Titanium and Karai both interacted with the Turtles and fought each other. Titanium would insult all of the turtles, except for Mikey who he gives flirty remarks that would make the orange masked turtle uncomfortable. Titanium then interacted with the Yuki Clan who were friends with the turtles. Serena also fought with Titanium face to face. She was in for a shock because before she fought Titanium, Shredder said to her, "Since you took everything away from me, I had to take back what's mine. Our son!" Serena was shocked when Titanium is her long lost son, Satoshi Yuki. A while later when Karai and Titanium attempted to find out the truth, Shredder told them both the truth. Karai was getting locked up while Titanium managed to escape. Titanium reunites with mother. He also joined the Yuki Clan. '''Mutation While Titanium stayed with The Yuki clan and he decided to ask Serena what really happened between her and Shredder. When she told him everything, this angered Titanium. He set off to attack Shredder out of revenge. When he was on his way, Kameko knocked him out with a dart. She then brought him to Shredder for him to get mutated. Titanium was locked in a cage. He was fearing for his life. The Yuki Clan and The Turtles came to recuse him. Mikey managed to come up to his cage and open it. Titanium held Mikey's hand as he slowly was coming out of the cage. Shredder then cut the chain to Titanium's cage. Mikey didn't save him. Titanium fell into the mutagen and started to mutate. Since Mikey was the last one he touched, he mutated into a turtle. Titanium managed to escape again, but he ended up getting captured along with Karai. He was then mind-controlled. When Karai failed to get the turtles, Titanium was up for the mission. He used Laura as bait to lure the Turtles in. Mikey was the one who broke Titanium out of the mind-control. Titanium ran away after spitting out the brainworm. He then joined the Yuki Clan once again. He was still a turtle and he was still adjusting to it. That didn't last for long. Titanium started to have feelings for Mikey. He felt self-conscious about being a mutant because Mikey fell in love with a human girl. He thought that Mikey will never like him because he was a mutant. So Titanium sought Silverella to make a retromutagen for him. She did and Titanium was turned back into a human. '''Love sparks Titanium confessed his feelings to Mikey and they both started dating weeks later. Donatello was the only one who knew about it. He gave them his blessing because he wants Mikey to be happy. Bronzeanna was the next one to know about it. She shipped it so much. Leonardo and Goldentelle soon found out and gave them their blessing as well. Plationa, Splinter, and Serena found out as well. The last ones to found out were Silverella and Raphael. They soon found out when Bronzeanna accidentally blabbed it out. Raphael then held a grudge against Titanium and Silverella held one against Mikey. Raphael didn't approve Mikey being with a guy since he knows Mikey likes girls. Silverella didn't like Titanium being with a guy because she has no tolerance for anything homosexual. Titanium continued his relationship with Mikey in secret. Splinter and Serena had a talk with both Raph and Sil about love. a few weeks went by and both siblings talked to each other about the whole relationship with Titanium and Mikey. Both Siblings then talked to them and said that if they want to be a couple than nothing would make them happier. Relationships Michelangelo Hamato Ti's boyfriend. When Ti was part of the footclan, he met Mikey the same way Leo met Karai. But rather than attacked him, he flirted with him to let his guard down. Ti didn't fall in love with Mikey, because he doesn't want Shredder to know about his sexuality. As months went on, Ti and Mikey got more close to each other. After Ti went to go get his revenge, he gets mutated by Shredder (read Backstory for more information). Since Mikey was the last one he touched, he mutated into a turtle. He was then mind-controlled along with Karai and was ordered to attack the turtles. Mikey then convinced Ti to break free from his mind-control. This led to Ti gaining feelings for Mikey. He spits out the brain worm and ran away. He then started to visit the turtles along with his sisters. His feelings for Mikey grew stronger and stronger. Eventually, after Renet returned to the future, Mikey became super depressed and wanted to cut himself, fearing that he would never see Renet again. Then, Ti came into his room, deciding to tell Mikey how he feels. Ti feared rejection. Mikey was stunned to see a boy loved him. A few weeks later, Ti and Mikey started dating. Mikey then learned that there is no such thing as love at first sight. Raphael Hamato Along with Raph not trusting Karai, he and Ti don't get along very well. Raph didn't trust him. Ti has made a reputation to Raph that makes the mutant turtle not like him dating his little brother. He even threatened him by saying, "If you ever break Mikey's heart, I'll literally rip your heart out of you're chest and slice it in two with my sai!" Raphael's trust to Ti even went lower when Ti was mind-controlled and hurt Laura. Leonardo Hamato Titanium and Leo don't usually talk to each other since Ti is Shredder's biological son. When Ti left the footclan, Leo slowly gained each other's trust and they would often train with each other. They also share their common weapon of using the katanas. Donatello Hamato Ti and Donnie don't interact much except when Ti talks about Mikey. Donnie is much closer to Mikey and he was the first to know about Ti dating Mikey. He gave them his blessing because he just wants to see his favorite brother happy. Yoshi Hamato (Master Splinter) At first, Ti was after Splinter as well as Serena. As soon as he found out the truth, He then started to protect Splinter. Ti also looks up to Splinter as a father figure. April O'Neil Ti and April hardly got along since they fought each other leading to April to get seriously hurt. She holds a grudge against him ever since and never seemed to let it go. Ti doesn't mind it. In fact, he doesn't care. He always says that this is one of the reasons why he doesn't date women. Casey Jones Ti and Casey are considered rivals. In fact, Casey makes fun of Ti for being in a relationship with Mikey. Ti doesn't care and would rather burn Casey with a good roast. Karai Ti and Karai use to be siblings until both of them learned the truth. Ti doesn't like her since Shredder gave her all the attention. He has a personal grudge against her. He's not even afraid to hit her, because she's a girl. Trivia ** Ti loves ramen. It's considered his favorite food. He likes pizza too which is common he and Mikey have. ** Considered a normal type gay boy. Meaning that he acts like a normal typical straight boy but is gay. Ti is not one of those gay guys that act feminine. ** Watches anime all day every day. His favorites are Yuri On Ice, Days, Free!, Fairy Tail, Black Butler, Attack on Titan, etc. ** drinks green tea, bubble tea, and strawberry soda ** He did get mutated into a turtle but when Sil made the retromutagen he went back into being a human *** Titanium is named after a metal like the Yuki Clan girls *** Since he was the only teenage boy in the Footclan, The Femme Foot Fatales would often treat him like their son or little brother. Pretty much like Lincoln in The Loud House. *** Titanium is gay, but he doesn't act feminine. *** Originally, Titanium was gonna have Karai as his love interest, but the idea was scrapped. *** One of RaphaelLover123's first homosexual oc Category:TMNT Category:Human Category:Male